Pokémon: The Mysterious Pokemon and The Impossible Island
by SiberiasRift
Summary: SYOC. Strange movement under the ocean floor has caught the attention of a young researcher. An expedition team is assembled to explore the area and find out was is causing the movement. Expecting to find nothing but ocean, the researchers are surprised to stumble upon a strange island inhabited by pokemon. Thus, a journey begins to reveal the mystery behind the impossible island.


Prologue: A New Opportunity

A darkened sky reached across a white landscape. The snow was coming down heavy but the winds were light, creating a beautiful scene. In matters of sound there was nothing but the soft hum of a machine. Alone in the serenity of the night laid a small cabin, and inside was a sleeping man and his mightyena. The man had fallen asleep, his head rested stiffly on his desk, drool streaming down his chin. He was a researcher studying movement under the earth. However, that last few months had been fruitless. There were no unusual occurrences, nothing. He was getting tired of coming up empty handed since he had promised his superiors that he was on to something. Back when he had just graduated university he discovered strange movement far under the ocean floor. Then he was a genius, now he was nothing more than a washed-out lunatic. Something began to stir within the silence of the room. At first it was a rattling, but then a loud alarm started blaring, filling the entire space. Mightyena was the first to wake, growling and barking at the sudden noise. Second the researcher sprung from his seat, hitting his head on the low celling. "Ouch! Ah, Mightyena what is? Oh my god!" the man stammered. Rushing over to the large computer he stared at the flashing screen. His eyes grew wide with astonishment, "Well, I'll be damned. You got to' be freaking kidding me."

The snow had subsided, and a new day had arrived. A new face had arrived at the cabin, bundled in a scarf and heavy wool coat. The fresh snow crackled under his thick boots as he moved towards the door. He rubbed his gloved hands together and took and icy breath before raising his arm to knock on the door. Clack. Clack. Clack. A familiar voice rang out, "Wait a moment!" The door screeched as it was flung open, startling the guest. Standing in the doorway was the researcher, smiling and motioning for the man to enter. The man, removing his gloves, glanced around the small structure. Mightyena was glaring at him from the far side of the room. Sighing he threw his gloves on the desk and sat down, his breath still visible from the cold, "So, Mr. Yama, why did you call me out here? I mean this better be good because you don't normally-" Mr. Yama clasped his hands together and grinned, "No, listen, Jack, this is serious. I really found something this time, something BIG."

"Alright, alright, I'm listening."

"Okay, so get this. It was huge! A massive surge of movement under the ocean floor! I think it may have cracked the surface. And-"

"Whoa! Just hang on a minute, okay? You're talking a little to fast. You're telling me that you, a crazy lunatic, actually got a hit? Hold on. Why are you telling me first? Shouldn't your superiors be the ones to hear this?"

"Well, you see… If I tell them then this project is no longer mine. They'll strip me of my findings and take it on as there own. No, friend, I called you here to ask a favor. Um, it may be much to ask but I want you to go the spot and find out what's out there."

"Yeah, it's a little much. Don't get me wrong. Two years ago I would have gladly taken up your task, but I'm retired now. I don't go on research expeditions anymore."

"Think of this as a new opportunity, one last expedition, for old times sake! Come on, Jack! If you document your findings I'll split whatever money comes our way. Won't you help out an old friend?"

"Well, I don't even have a team…"

"Don't worry about that, I already have some people in mind! Please, Jack, you'd be assisting with a major discovery!"

"If there is even anything out there… Ugh. Fine! But I get to pick the team. I'm not taking a bunch of pansies along with me. I'll see who you have in mind and scout those who have the guts. I'm really going to regret this aren't I?"

Mr. Yama galloped around like a fool, spooking his beloved pokemon. He grabbed Jack by the shoulders and shook him, "Thank you! Thanks so much! This will be one hell of an adventure!" There was something about his statement that sparked excitement in Jack. This wasn't just a random opportunity; it was fate baiting him to live life to its fullest. Maybe one day he would be remembered for this.


End file.
